STAR AND VANILLA MILKSHAKE PARADISE
by Izumi-H
Summary: "Karena kau sudah menang, aku harus kencan denganmu selama satu hari ini Kuroko Kazamasa. Dalam satu hari ini ... Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku!" Acamku pada sosok muda di hadapanku ini. Mau bagaimana lagi inilah jalan satu-satunya.
Title : STAR AND VANILLA MILKSHAKE PARADISE

Author : Izumi-H/Izumihaido

Chapter : ONE SHOOT

Pairing : Akashi X Kuroko

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke

Rate : T

Genre : Yaoi, Drama, romace, typo, fluff, bahasa apa adanya, terserahlah, OOC

Warnning : Bagi yang gak suka harap gak usah dibaca!

Crack : STAR AND SWEET PARADISE by Himekawa Kirara in Guardian of White Robe dan Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Diclamer : Cerita ini diambil dari komik Guardian of White Robe dan tokoh pengisinya adalah karakter Kuroko no Basuki milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Ini adalah rombakan ff pertama. Dulu pairingnya TotaXShou aku ganti Akakuro

Summary : _"Karena kau sudah menang, aku harus kencan denganmu selama satu hari ini Kuroko Kazamasa. Dalam satu hari ini ... Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku!" Acamku pada sosok muda di hadapanku ini. Mau bagaimana lagi inilah jalan satu-satunya._

****KUROKO POV ****

Makan malam hari ini ku lalui seperti biasanya. Di atas meja ini telah tersedia beberapa makanan yang telah dibuatkan oleh ibuku. Tak lupa sekotak vanilla milkshake untuk menemani makan malam hari ini. Uh... nikmat sekali.

Sambil bersenandung kecil, aku terus menatap jam dinding yang terletak di ruang makan. Mengamati tiap detik yang berjalan serta menit yang berjalan setiap putaran. Tanpa sadar membuatku kesal sendiri.

"Kuroko kau belum memakan makan malammu?" Tanya ibu yang saat ini berjalan menghampiriku dengan menghidangkan makanan yang lain.

Mendengar perkataan ibuku tersebut aku hanya menggeleng dan melanjutkan aktivitasku melihat jam dinding.

"Ah... sudah waktunya..." Ucapku senang. Saat melihat jarum jam menunjukan pukul delapan malam.

Segera aku beranjak dari tempatku dan mengambil remote TV. Dengan perasaan berdebar, ku tekan tombol merah untuk menyalakan TV yang ada di hadapanku ini. Sungguh aku benar-benar tak sabar.

Ya! Tepat sekali acaranya telah dimulai beberapa detik yang lalu. Aku pun tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ibu yang memperhatikan sikapku, memilih diam dan mengambil posisi di sebelah kananku. Tepatnya di sebelah kanan meja makan.

'Selamat malam pemirsa! Saatnya Alice Nine. Nine! Untuk merayakan pemutaran film dari Akashi yang berjudul "STAR DAN VANILLA MILKSHAKE PARADISE". Maka kami akan mengumumkan secara langsung pemenang hadiah minggu kemarin.'

Suara televisi memecahkan keheningan di ruang makan. Aku pun begitu antusias dengan ini karena aku mengikuti acara yang disiarkan ini. Serta berharap akulah yang pemenang paket vanilla milkshake selama satu bulan.

"Ah.. ini dia, Ka-san... itu dia paket vanilla milkshake selama satu bulan. Jadi Ka-san tak perlu repot-repot membelikanku vanilla milkshake selama satu bulan ini. Aku mengirimnya, loh... siapa tahu aku nanti menang." Kataku dengan perasaan senang kepada ibuku.

"Mana mungkin kau memenangkannya, Kuroko. Ka-san masih bisa membelikanmu vanilla milkshake semaumu..." Jawab ibuku dengan sedikit lesu. Sepertinya beliau kurang percaya jika aku bisa memengkan hadiah vanilla milkshake selama satu bulan itu.

"Ka-san... terkadang ada sesutu yang tak terduga, loh... bisa saja aku menang..."

"Benarkah? Kalau kau tak menang kau harus makan timun!" Acam Ka-san kepadaku. Sungguh menyebalkan. Timun itukan amatlah mejijikan untukku.

Aku pun memilih diam dan kembali berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ditayangkan sebelum makan malam.

'Ternyata pemenangnya dari daerah Tokyo... Pemenangnya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya! Selamat! Dan selamat menikmati hadiahnya besok...'

Eh... apa.? Aku tak salah dengarkan? Aku... aku...!

"AKULAH PEMENANGNYA JADI TAK PERLU MAKAN TIMUN! AKHIRNYA DAPAT PAKET VANILLA MILKSHAKE SEBULAN!" Teriakku keras mengetahui akulah pemenang hadiah tersebut.

"KUROKO! Jangan teriak malam-malam! Dasar maniak vanilla milkshake! Cepat makan malam setelah itu tidur! Ibu sepertinya kesal dengan sikapku.

Tapi, biarlah. Yang terpeting sekarang besok aku harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk menyambut hadiahku itu. Walau pun besok adalah hari Minggu. Aku pun berharap malam ini aku bisa bermimpi indah.

****KUROKO POV END****

****AKASHI POV****

Hari Minggu. Hari dimana, biasa yang ku gunakan untuk beristirahat. Apa lagi setelah shooting untuk film terbaruku yang rencananya akan tayang hari ini di semua bioskop seluruh Jepang. Tapi, aku tak mau mengeluh, karena inilah pekerjaanku yaitu sebagai aktor.

Hari ini aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk hari ini. Setelah membersihkan diri aku memilih pakaian yang akan aku kenakan nantinya. Pilihanku pun jatuh pada jaket hitam dan celana panjang yang berwarna senada.

"Ya... aku sudah siap.." Kataku pada diriku sendiri saat melihat pantulan diriku di dalam cermin. Aku terlihat keren seperti biasanya.

Segera ku tinggalkan rumahku dan membawa kunci mobilku. Tak lupa aku membawa kertas yang diserahkan managerku kemarin. Kertas yang berisi orang yang harus ku temui hari ini. Aku pun melangkah menuju mobilku yang terletak di garasi dan tak lupa saat berjalan aku pun mengenakan kacamata hitam kesayanganku.

.

.

.

.

"Kuroko.." Ucapku saat melihat papan nama keluarga Kuroko. Nama tersebut sama dengan nama yang ada pada kertas yang ku bawa saat ini. Walau pun begitu aku juga sedikit kesusahan. Apa lagi tak hanya kertas ini yang ku bawa, melainkan juga satu buket bunga yang nantinya ku serahkan kepada orang yang namanya tertera di dalam kertas ini.

'Ting Tong!'

Dengan sedikit kesusahan ku usahan menekan tombol bel rumah kediaman Kuroko ini.

'Ya... Tunggu sebentar!' Syukurlah di dalam sana ada orang. Aku pun segera mempersiapkan diriku.

"Ini dia hadiah vanilla milkshake selama satu bulan!" Aku mendengar suara riang yang menyambut ke datanganku. "Eh..." Tiba-tiba suara riang itu berhenti dan membuatku ingin tahu siapa yang ada di hadapanku saat ini.

Ku turunkan buket bunga yang menutupi wajahku dan sebisa mungkin aku harus bisa bersikap ramah kepadanya.

"Hai... Kau yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya?" Tanyaku untuk memastikan orang yang ada di hadapanku ini. Ia pun terlihat terkejut melihat ke datanganku sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Selamat kau sudah menang" Lanjutku dengan menyarahkan buket bunga yang sedari tadi ku bawa dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Sejenak aku mencoba ramah kepadanya dan memperhatikannya karena ini kali pertama kami bertemu. Tak ku sangka orang yang ku temui ternyata secantik ini. Sepertinya hari ini aku beruntung. Tapi... kenapa dia menatapku terus dengan padangan bingung? Bukankah dia mengenalku? Aku inikan aktor terkanal. Ah... mungkin dia shok akan kedatanganku ini... hihihi...

"Hng... Hadiah vanilla milkshake sebulan itu..?" Ia pun mulai bersuara dan masih memandangku dengan tatapan bingung dengan mata bulatnya.

"Kau kenapa Kuroko-san?" Tanyaku dengan melepas kacamata hitam yang ku gunakan.

"Eto... hadiah vanilla milkshake sebulan itu mana?" Ulangnya dan membuatku paham.

"Oh... itu hadiah hiburan. Yang kau menangkan itu adalah hadiah utamanya..." Jelasku.

"He... hadiah utama? Apa itu?" Tanyanya masih bingung. Aneh... mengapa ia tak terlihat senang akan kedatanganku. Malah menanyakan tentang vanilla milkshake dengan wajah tak berdoasanya.

"Aku memenangkan hadiah utamannya... Hadiah utamanya itu apa?" Tanyanya kembali.

"Hadiah utamanya adalah kencan sehari bersamaku... Akashi, sang pemeran utama dalam film itu." Ya... memang benar, akulah hadiah utamanya. Kalau bukan karena itu mana mungkin aku bertemu denganmu.

"KE... KENCAN SEHARI! AKU GAK MAU!" Teriaknya dan ia pun jatuh lemas di hadapanku. "Vanilla milkshake satu bulanku melayang...hiks.." Ia pun merengek seperti anak kecil.

Kenapa jadinya seperti ini.?!

"Hei... Kuroko-san aku ini pemeran utama film itu, harusnya kau senangkan?"

"Aku mana tahu! Aku gak mau hadiah utamanya! Yang ku butuhkan cuma vanilla milkshake selama satu bulan itu!"

Ha... dia lebih memilih vanilla milkshake?! Kenapa seperti itu? Padahal banyak yang menginginkan untuk berkencan denganku tapi mengapa dia seperti ini.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau lebih memilih vanilla milkshake minuman susu kedelai dibanding aku yang seorang aktor ini?!" Kataku tak terima.

"Vanilla milkshake satu bulan lebih penting bagiku! Aku menolak berkencan denganmu yang seorang aktor!"

Apa aku ditolak?

"Jangan bercanda! Kuroko-san... kau tak menghargaiku yang sudah susah payah datang ke rumahmu! Bagaimana pun kita harus melaksanakan kencan tersebut!" Tegasku tak terima dengan kata-katanya.

Lalu entah apa yang membuatku terdorong dan memojokannya di dinding rumahnya. Ku tatap dia dengan tatapan kesalku. Aku tahu ini tak pantas dilakukan, memberikan kesan memaksa kepada orang yang baru saja aku temui. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku sudah tak tahan dengan sikapnya ini.

"Dengar! Karena kau sudah menang, aku harus kencan denganmu selama satu hari ini Kuroko Tetsuya! Dalam satu hari ini ... Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku!" Acamku pada sosok muda di hadapanku ini. Mau bagaimana lagi inilah jalan satu-satunya.

Lalu... apa yang barusan tadi ku katakan? Membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadaku dalam sehari ini? Kenapa kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja. menyebalkan.

"Mana mungkin! Mana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta kepadamu dalam satu hari.." Sahutnya dengan melepaskan cengkraman tanganku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu akan ku belikan kau vanilla milkshake untuk satu bulan. Asalkan kau mau kencan denganku!"

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku di sini. Aku kan segera mengganti pakaianku." Jawabnya sebelum memasuki rumahnya dan mengganti bajunya. Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Mengapa tidak dari tadi aku menawarinya vanilla milkshake agar mau berkencan denganku.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah siap!" Ku dengar suara Kuroko memanggilku untuk melihat ke arahnya dan aku pun membalikan tubuhku dan mentapnya.

"Kau cantik juga." Kataku setelah melihat dirinya yang ada di hadapanku. _'Meski aku tahu dia laki-laki.'_

"Benarkah?" Ucapnya sedikit gugub dan sepertinya wajahnya merona malu. Ternyata aku ahli juga merayu.

"Berapa usiamu?" Tanyaku sebelum mengenakan kancamataku kembali.

Kacamata yang ku gunakan saat ini bukanlah kacamata hitam. Melaikan kacamata bening yang biasanya digunakan oleh orang – orang yang menderita rabun jauh. Dan ini benar nyatanya, aku juga menderita rabun jauh, selain itu ini juga bisa digunakan sebagai penyamaran.

"Delapan belas tahun."

"Masih muda sekali. Kau masih SMA?" Ia pun hanya mengangguk membenarkan kata-kataku.

Masih muda sekali. Usianya sepuluh tahun di bawahku. Tak hayal tadi sikapnya sedikit seperti anak kecil.

Tanpa banyak berbasa-basi ku tarik tangannya. Namun entah mengapa jantungku sedikit berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya saat menarik tangannya seperti ini menuju mobilku. Apa aku benar menyukainya, tapi apa dia bisa menyukaiku dalam satu hari ini. Tapi entahlah... biarlah waktu ini berjalan.

"Kenapa Kuroko-san?" Tanyaku saat tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama Kuroko-san. Cukup Kuroko saja. Itu lebih baik."

"Baiklah, Kuroko dan kau panggil saja aku Seijuro."

"Seijuro?"

"Itu nama asliku. Akashi Seijuro." Jelasku.

"Tapi sepertinya nama Akashi lebih mudah diucapkan. Lagipula kita baru kenal, tak selayaknya aku memanggil ama kecilmu, Akashi-kun."

"Terserah kau saja. Aku akan menyukainya."

Segera ku buka kan pintu mobilku untukya dan mempersilakannya masuk.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko terus saja mengusikku saat kami berjalan bersama menuju mobilku. Bukan tanpa alsan Kuroko mengusikku seperti ini. Ini karena ia ingin membawa Kuroko ingin membawa vanilla milkshakenya seorang diri.

"Akashi kau tak perlu repot-repot membawanya seorang diri!" Usiknya lagi dan membuatku berhenti melangkah.

"Serahkan kepadaku!" Pintanya dan aku pun tak menyerahkannya.

"Tidak, Kuroko! Ini sudah kewajibanku karena aku yang mengajakmu."

"Tapi Akashi... aku..."

"Tak tega... karena aku sudah membelikanmu vanilla milkshake dan repot membawakannya?" Potongku dan membuat Kuroko terdiam. "Kau tunggulah disini dan aku akan segera kembali setelah menaruh vanilla milkshake-vanilla milkshake ini di mobil."

Aku pun segera meninggalkan Kuroko yang terdiam. Rasanya aku tak berlebihan memperlakukannya. Walau pun begitu aku senang ia tak terlalu penurut. Sepertinya aku akan menikmati hari-hariku bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau lapar, Kuroko? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan di salah satu restoran di dekat sini. Aku sendiri juga lapar." Tawarku.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku sedang ingin makan gyuudon."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Lagi pula, selain itu aku juga ingin berbincang-bincang lebih banyak denganmu dan siapa tahu setelah ini kita akrab."

"Terserah, Akashi saja." Timbalnya sebelum aku menariknya untuk pergi di salah satu resAkashin favoritku dan ku harap di sana juga menyediakan gyuudon seperti apa yang Kuroko harapkan.

"Gyuudon! Sudah lama aku ingin memakannya... Oishii!" Kata Kuroko riang saat memakan gyuudon.

Ia sangat lahap dan seperti orang kelaparan. Tapi, apa iya? Namun padanganku entah mengapa terpaku pada wajah cantiknya yang masih polos itu. Aku sangat menyukainya dan tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sendiri memperhatikannya. Aku pun membiarkan kopi yang ku pesan demi menatap wajahnya itu.

"Bahagianya~... sudah lama aku tak makan gyuudon dan rasa gyuudon ini berbeda dengan gyuudon yang ku makan terakhir kali."

"Kau suka gyuudon, Kuroko?" Ia pun mengangguk.

"Dan vanilla milkshake dan basket." Tambahnya.

"Pantas saja ..." Desisku dan ia pun menatapku dengan mata bulatnya dan membuatku sedikit gugup. "Ngomong-ngomong mengapa kau menyukai vanilla milkshake?"

"Vanilla milkshake bisa membuatku tenang. Makanya aku menyukainya." Jelasnya. Aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Em... Akashi-kun. Aku..."

"Apa?"

"Aku minta maaf...tadi aku sudah berkata yang enggak baik saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu karena aku lebih memikirkan paket vanilla milkshake selama satu bulan itu. Tapi, kau juga nggak perlu ngotot mengajakku kencan, kok. Lagi pula, kau bisa kencan dengan orang yang lebih baik dariku. Atau mungkin yang lebih muda dariku."

"Apa kau bilang? Kau kira aku ini pedophilia? Mengapa juga aku harus kencan dengan orang yang lebih muda darimu, Kuroko? Aku tak tertarik dengan orang yang selalu menurutiku. Aku jadi aktor juga bukan untuk digilai para, uke ataupun wanita." Jelasku kepada Kuroko dengan mengambil kopi yang sendari tadi ku diamkan.

"Aku lebih suka orang sepertimu. Yang tak memperlakukanku secara khusus seperti ini. Padahal sebelumnya aku pernah mengatakan jika oramg yang ku suka itu, adalah orang yang jago bahasa Inggris dan tak apa dia gemuk, asalkan berat badanya lebih dari 80kg. Tapi begitu bertemu denganmu... semuanya berubah begitu saja.." Aku pun tersenyum.

"Oh...begitu..." Kuroko pun melanjutkan makannya.

"Akashi-kun, kau tak memesan sesuatu? Bukankah kau lapar dan kenapa kau memilih meminum kopi saja?"

"Aku sudah pernah memakan semua makanan yang ada di sini. Tapi, untuk saat ini aku sedang bosan.."

"Lalu, makanan yang kau suka?"

"Sup Tofu buatan ibuku."

"Itu terlalu sulit dan hanya bisa ditemukan di rumahmu." Canda Kuroko dan membuatku sedikit tertawa karenanya.

Kuroko pun ikut tertawa karena candaanya sendiri. Aku pun mencoba memperhatikannya kembali dan ku lihat wajahnya terlihat bersemu merah. Cantik sekali.

"Aku sudah selesai. Akashi-kun, terima kasih sudah mengabulkan keinginanku. Kau telah membelikan vanilla milkshake untukku dan membelikan gyuudon yang enak. Serta.."

"Serta apa?"

"Kencan pertama. Jujur ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya kau kencan dengan seseorang. Apa lagi orang itu bukan orang biasa. Melainkan seorang aktor. Aku senang mendapatkan hadiah utama."

"Iya kan.. kalau begitu kita pergi. Aku sudah mulai tak nyaman di sini. Sepertinya orang-orang memperhatikan kita dan sepertinya penyamarnaku tidak sukses." Aku pun berajak dari tempatku dan meraih tangan Kuroko.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Main game atau mungkin kita bisa nonton filmku yang akan tayang hari ini. Tapi itu masih dua jam lagi." Jawabku sebelum menariknya keluar dari dalam restoran.

Setelah cukup lama berdebat. Aku dan Kuroko memutuskan untuk pergi ke game center untuk bermain dan menghabiskan waktu sampai selama dua jam. Aku pun sangat bersyukur semuanya berjalan sangat lancar dan banyak orang yang tak menyadariku adalah seseorang yang terkenal.

Kembali. Tawa kami pecah saat Kuroko berhasil mengalahkanku telak dalam game Basket. Menyebalkan. Dia sangat akhli sampai aku kalah telak seperti ini. Setelah puas bermain, ku ajak dia untuk membeli ice cream untuk menemani kami selama kami berjalan-jalan. Tak jarang kami saling menyuapi satu sama lain.

"Kuroko sudah saatnya... Ayo kita keluar, filmnya akan dimulai setengah jam lagi."

"Baiklah. Apa Akashi-kun sudah punya tiketnya?"

"Tentu saja. Managerku yang memberikannya untukku, kemarin."

Kami pun berjalan bersamaan keluar dari tempat kami saat ini.

.

.

.

Ramai. Itulah kesanku pertama kali saat melihat banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapanku dan Kuroko. Sampai aku kebingungan untuk mencari jalan tercepat menuju bioskop terdekat untuk melihat film terbaruku dengan Kuroko.

Setelah sedikit memutar otak. Aku pun memilih jalan memutar untuk menghindari keramaian yang ada. Tapi, sepertinya aku salah jalan. Ternyata aku melalui jalan di mana terdapat iklan diriku di sana dan dalam hati, aku berharap tak ada orang yang menyadariku.

"Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun! Itu kau kan?" Tunjuk Kuroko saat melihat iklan yang menampilkan wajahku.

"Iya itu aku... kau jangan keras-keras,Kuroko."

"Eh... gomen..." Ia meminta maaf kepadaku dan aku pun langsung memegang tangannya erat.

Pengangan yang begitu erat. Sepertinya aku memang mengingin-kan Kuroko dan tak memperdulikan jarak usia dan status sosial kami yang berbeda. Aku ingin selalu seperti ini bersamanya... terus dan terus.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa kau memegang tanganku seperti ini?"

"Tak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu... hanya saja.." Kuroko melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku. "Bagaimana jika ini menjadi scandal?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kuroko. Kau kan menang kencan sehari denganku. Apa itu bisa menjadi scandal?" Tanyaku kembali dan kembali ku raih tangannya. Serta menautkan jari-jariku diantara sela-sela jarinya sebelum menariknya berjalan kembali.

"Hei... bukankah itu, Akashi?"

"Eh... yang mana? Yang pakai kaca mata itu? setahuku Akashi tak memakai kacamata."

"Siapa tahu dia sedang menyamar."

"Benar juga... kalau di perhatikan dia memang Akashi."

"ITU AKASHI!"

Apa-apaan ini? Penyamaranku terbongkar. Semua orang yang ada di sekitarku mulai memandangiku dengan Kuroko. Gawat, sebaiknya kami segera pergi dari sini.

"Kuroko! Ayo kit-" Aku tak dapat melanjutkan kata-kataku. Kuroko tak ada disisiku lalu dimana dia?

"Siapa orang ini?!"

"Jangan-jangan pemenang kencang sehari dengan Akashi?!"

"Aku gak terima, anak kecil seperti dia menang kencan sehari dengan Akashi sih..."

Ku dengar beberapa orang seperti mendebatkan sesuatu. Jangan-jangan Kuroko ditarik ke sana dan diperlakukan tak baik. Kuroko... aku begitu menghawatirkanmu.

"Tunggu...!" Ternyata benar Kuroko di sana. Ia terdengar sedang merintih kesakitan. Aku harus segera menghentikan ini.

"HENTIKAN!" Segera ku merengkuh Kuroko ke dalam pelukanku. "Tak akan ku maafkan sampai kalian menyakitinya! Dia adalah orang yang ku sukai!"

"Eh.." Pekik Kuroko dan kemudian menatapku.

"TADI AKASHI BILANG APA...?" Orang-orang terdengar bingung dengan apa yang baru saja ku katakan. Ini saatnya.

"Ayo Kuroko!" Kutarik Kuroko dan berlari sekuat tenaga menjauh dari tempat ini.

.

.

.

.

Kami sudah berlari jauh dan sepertinya sudah aman.

"Kalau sudah di sini kita aman, Kuroko.." Kataku agar Kuroko tak terlalu khawatir.

"Apanya yang aman! Meski kau bohong mengucapkan kalau kau menyukaiku di tempat umum... bisa-bisa.." Kuroko terdengar kebingungan.

"Apa! Aku gak bohong! Aku serius aku menyukaimu, Kuroko!" Potongku.

"Kau masih mau membuatku jatuh cinta dalam satu hari?"

"Awalnya memang begitu... Tapi selama sehari bersamamu, aku jadi sadar. Aku menyukaimu, Kuroko Tetsuya! Aku ingin terus bersamamu! Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya! Walau aku tahu status sosial dan usia kita amatlah berbeda, Kuroko."

" ." Kuroko terlihat amat terkejut mendengarkan pernyataanku. Mata bulatnya terlihat semakin bulat menatapku. Apa sekarang saat yang tepat?

Jujur aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Jatuh cinta kepada orang yang jauh lebih muda dariku ini. Aku sudah tak bisa menahan diriku lagi. Kau harus jadi kekasihku, Kuroko. Mulai sekarang!

"Hei, Kuroko.. Apa kau membenciku?" Kuroko terdiam dan menatapku dengan mata bulatnya.

"Apa aku tidak bisa menjadi pengganti vanilla milkshake, gyuudon, dan basket untukmu?"

"Apa aku tak bisa menjadi orang spesial dalam hidupmu?"

"Apa aku tidak bisa menggantikan apapun yang kau sukai, Kuroko?"

Tanyaku bertubi-tubi kepadanya. Kuroko pun hanya bisa diam. Aku pun mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Kuroko diam dan terkunci. Sampai akhirnya kami berciuman untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan film terbaruku barusan?" Tanyaku kepada Kuroko sesaat setelah kami keluar dari bioskop dan melanjutkan kencan kami.

"Bagus. Aku suka aktingmu saat menyiapkan vanilla milkshake itu. Andai saja aku berada di lomba film itu. Aku yakin akulah pemenangnya!" Tegasnya dan membuatku sedikit tertawa.

Sepanjang perjalanan. Aku terus memperhatikan Kuroko yang sedang memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Pandangannya terus terpaku pada iklan-iklan yang menampilkan gambar diriku di dalamnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia menatapku kembali dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?" Tanyaku dan dia pun kembali menggeleng.

"Aku masih belum percaya jika Akashi yang seorang aktor ini bilang suka kepadaku." Katanya dan membuatku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sepertinya apa saja yang ku lakukan kepadanya merupkan hal yang pertama yang ia alami dalam hidupnya.

"Ketemu! Itu dia orang di samping Akashi!" Sayup aku mendengar suara wanita yang menyebutkan namaku. Tapi di mana?

'PRAK!'

"Kyak!"

"Kuroko!" pekikku keget melihat Kuroko yang sepertinya baru saja dilempari telur yang tepat mendarat di rambut dan wajahnya.

"Kami gak terima..! Dengan anak kecil sepertimu!"

"Kembalikan Akashi kepada kami!"

"Lagi-lagi kalian!" Teriakku dengan mendekap Kuroko ke dalam pelukanku kembali.

"Kenapa harus dia..." Salah satu mereka mulai berucap.

"Dari dulu kami sangat menyukai Akashi! Dari dulu kami sangat kagum kepada Akashi!"

"Hei anak kecil! Akashi itu milik kami para fans!"

"Tapi malah kenapa kau memilikinya!" Sampai ku dengar salah satu dari mereka ada yang menangis terisak. Aku pun melepaskan pelukanku kepada Kuroko.

"Kuroko kita pulang dulu... rambutmu itu harus segera dicuci." Kataku dan ku coba meraih tangannya kembali.

"Sudah cukup! Kita selesaikan saja sampai disini!" Kuroko menepis tanganku.

"Terima kasih, Akashi. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Tapi, mana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta kepadamu dalam waktu satu hari. Jujur aku lebih suka vanilla milkshake, gyuudon, dan basket daripada Akashi!" Apa dia bilang?

"Kuroko.. Tunggu!" Ku coba meraih lengannya dan meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Kau serius berkata seperti itu kepadaku?!" Aku mencoba meminta penjelasan darinya walau pun ini bisa dibilang amat kasar.

"Lepaskan aku Akashi-kun!"

Kuroko pun berhasil terlepas dariku dan sesegera mungkin ia berlari dan meninggalkanku terpaku di sini.

'Dia bohong.' Ucapku dalam hati. Dia bohong dengan kata-katanya barusan. Aku dapat melihat air matanya yang terjatuh itu.

Aku harus cepat menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kuroko tunggulah aku, setelah ini aku janji padamu. Jika nanti orang-orang akan merestui hubungan kita.

****AKASHI POV END****

.

.

.

.

***KUROKO POV***

Pembohong. Aku pembohong. Padahal jelas-jelas saat ini aku lebih menyukai Akashi-kundaripada vanilla milkshake, gyuudon, dan basket. Aku sungguh menyukainya. Aku menyukai suaranya dan segala yang ada pada dirinya. Tapi, ini yang terbaik untuk Akashi.

Akashi terima kasih. Aku tak akan melupakanmu karena kau adalah cinta pertamaku. Walau pun begitu, kejadian hari ini harus segera ku lupakan secepatnya. Tapi, bolehkah aku mengingat itu saja... mengingat ciuman pertamaku dengan seorang Amano Seijuro.

Aku pun menangis sejadi-jadinya saat ini. Di bawah guyuran air yang membasahi diriku yang membersihkanku dari kejadian pelemparan telur oleh fans-fans Akashi barusan.

"Kuroko kau tak mau meminum vanilla milkshake sebelum tidur?" Tanya ibu ketika ku berjalan di dekatnya.

"Tidak, Ka-san.. aku sudah ngantuk."

"Kuroko, kau sakit? Tumben kau tak minum vanilla milkshake sehari ini?!" Nada suara ibu terdengar mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi ini benar adanya.

Kencan dengan Akashi-kun pun sudah selesai dan dengan begini,kami sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi. Serta kami tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

'Selamat malam, semuanya! Saatnya Yon Juu Ichi. Ichi!'

Itu... kualihkan padanganku pada layar televisi yang menyala. Yon Juu Ichi. Ichi adalah acara yang ku kusuka. Acara yang membuatku bisa bertemu dengan Akashi-kun.

'Tamu malam ini adalah Akashi!'

'WAAA!' Sorak orang – orang.

"Akashi.." Gumamku terkejut dalam hati.

'Berkat kencan sehari yang diadakan oleh acara ini... aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Tapi aku malah membuatnya sedih karena profesiku sebagai seorang bintang...'

'Apa orang itu lebih muda darimu?'

'Tentu saja. tapi bukan itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Karena itu, aku harap semuanya dapat mendukung cinta kami dengan hangat... Karena kebahagiannya adalah kebahagianku juga..'

"Kenapa Akashi?" Aku sungguh terkejut mendengarkan kata-kata itu darinya. Aku harus bertemu dengan Akashi.

"Ka-san.. aku keluar sebentar ya!"

"Kau mau kemana, Kuroko!" Ka-san mencoba menghentikanku tapi aku tetap pada keinginanku untuk bertemu dengan Akashi.

Kenapa? Kenapa Akashi mengatakan hal seperti itu di TV. Pastinya orang seluruh Jepang akan tahu akan hal ini.

'TIN! TIN! BRAK' Sebuah mobil mengehentikan langkahku dan aku melihat sosok yang tak asing bagiku.

"Kuroko!"

"Aka... Akashi..kun. bukan kah kau sedang siaran di TV?"

"Oh... itu hanya VTR. Pas sekali aku ingin bertemu denganku dan mengantarkan vanilla milkshake-mu yang lupa kau bawa dan sekalian berkunjung ke rumahmu."

"Akashi-kun..." Aku menangis dan langsung memeluknya.

"BAKA! Padahal aku sudah memutuskan berpisah demi, Akashi-kun!"

"Kau bohong'kan waktu kau bilang lebih menyukai vanilla milkshake, gyuudon, dan basket dibandingkan aku? Dasar bodoh...! Pada akhirnya kau memikirkanku'kan?" Akashi menatapku tajam dan tersenym lebut.

"Kenapa? Kan kencan seharinya sudah berakhir."

"Dengar, Kuroko... Sebelum jam dua belas malam masih bisa dibilang sebagai satu harikan. Karena aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku secara nasional... meskipun sudah lewat jam dua belas malam aku kan tetap menjadi milik, Kuroko Tetsuya." Jelas Akashi kepadaku.

"Aku juga... aku akan menjadi milikmu, Akashi Seijuro." Jawabku dengan meneteskan airmata sebelum tangannya mengusap sayang pipiku.

-===OWARI===-

Ini bukan murni milik saya ya... beberapa dialognya saya ambil langsung dari komiknya. Maaf berasa kurang manis di akhir ceritanya... padahal di komiknya manis banget...

STAR AND SWEET PARADISE by Himekawa Kirara in Guardian of White Robe

Thank you


End file.
